<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Привилегии by Daisjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895120">Привилегии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo'>Daisjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время войн клонов ученица магистра пала во Тьму. Но Мейс Винду не собирается отпускать ее.</p><p>Предупреждение: Сомнительное согласие. Нецелевое использование имущества Ордена. Компромат на магистра Винду.</p><p>Работа написана на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mace Windu/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Привилегии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что у магистров Ордена есть некоторые привилегии перед обычными рыцарями, — понятно, правильно и даже приятно. Но иногда начинаешь малодушно хотеть, чтобы их не было.</p><p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, чего просишь? — буркнул Мейс Винду.</p><p>— Не прошу, милый, требую, — фигура напротив коротко засмеялась. Стоит, зараза. Замоталась вся в драпировки какие-то, словно ткацкую фабрику рекламирует. Даже лица почти не видно. Вроде ж нормальная женщина там, внутри. Судя по линии губ и гладкости красноватой кожи — нестарая еще. А ведет себя… ну точь-в-точь как иные бабки из корунских сказок! Встретит добра молодца на узкой дорожке — и всучит такое задание, что хрен выполнишь, а если и справишься, сам потом жалеть будешь. А что? Похожа. Выглядит-то, может, и молодо, но если вспомнить, сколько живут хранители голокронов…</p><p>— Это ведь тебе нужны мои знания, — прервал его мысли насмешливый голос. — Причем срочно, очень срочно. Пока не вернулся с военной операции твой гранд-магистр.</p><p>Мейс вздрогнул, закаменел плечами.</p><p>— Откуда?..</p><p>— Щиты на разуме подтяни, — с улыбкой посоветовала Леди. — Сползают.</p><p>Мейс прикрыл глаза, спешно проверяя сознание. Нет, вроде прорех нет…</p><p>— Не огорчайся, — подбодрила его хранительница. — Я лазала по чужим мозгам, когда на твоей планете еще не сформировалась разумная жизнь.</p><p>— Это не имеет значения, — буркнул Мейс. — Так вот, поясняю. Голокроны — древние и практически священные хранилища знаний. В них погружаются с благоговением и трепетом. Их читают, чтобы получить сведения о старинных техниках Силы. Читают, а не трахают!</p><p>— Ну, должны же у магистров быть некоторые привилегии? — Леди отчетливо хмыкнула. — Цена названа, джедай. Хочешь получить знания, которые вернут ясность рассудка твоей падшей во Тьму ученице, — будь готов припасть к их источнику чуть более тесно, чем велит ваш Кодекс. А то мне тут так скучно…</p><p>Вот ведь сволочь ситхская. Мейс глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. В сознании привычно всплыли чеканные строки Кодекса, усмиряя чувства, очищая разум. Ни один истинный джедай не согласился бы на подобное предложение. Переспать с хранительницей голокрона ради темных знаний? Немыслимо. Но ни один истинный джедай не стал бы хладнокровно пользоваться своими полномочиями, чтобы пройти в закрытый отдел архива. И уж тем более не стал бы с упорством межзвездного буксира вытягивать ученицу из падения. Разве что вздохнул бы о еще одной душе, захваченной Темной Стороной.</p><p>Мейс слишком давно бродил по грани Света и Тьмы, чтобы называть себя истинным джедаем.</p><p>— Ладно, твоя взяла, — он шагнул вперед и коротким движением сбросил капюшон с головы Леди. Та стояла неподвижно, насмешливо улыбаясь. Темная, красноватого оттенка кожа, желтые глаза, странные кожистые отростки над бровями и на нижней челюсти. Урожденная ситх.</p><p>Хранительница голокрона чуть дернула уголками рта. Явно не сомневалась в его выборе. Сволочь. Мейс осторожно притянул Леди к себе и накрыл ее губы своими. Теплые, сухие, жесткие. Охотно раскрываются навстречу.</p><p>Сила, окутывающая Мейса, колыхнулась и накрыла хранительницу, обвивая невидимыми жгутами. Это руками можно до третьего пришествия Ревана выпутывать Леди из ее многослойных одеяний. Силе ткань не помеха. Сила позволяет нашаривать незаметные застежки — и одновременно легко касаться прямой узкой спины, оглаживать плоский живот, проходиться невидимыми ладонями по бедрам.</p><p>— Леди, если уж я на что-то подписываюсь, то предпочитаю делать это качественно, — пояснил Мейс на промелькнувшее в глазах хранительницы удивление. Расстегнул последнюю застежку уже вручную и снял с плеч женщины верхнюю мантию: тяжелую, с рельефным тканым узором.</p><p>— У тебя здесь нет кровати, — он прихватил губами кожистый отросток на подбородке хранительницы, одновременно сдвигая вниз второй, более легкий слой ткани, — поэтому придется немного помять платье.</p><p>На этот раз в золотистых глазах блеснуло одобрение. Узкие ладони Леди скользнули под тунику, прошлись по груди. Короткие темно-красные когти подцепили пряжку на поясе.</p><p>Это просто еще одно задание Ордена. Сложное и тяжелое, невыполнимое ни для кого, кроме него. Мейс скинул на пол последнюю драпировку: совсем тонкую, налившуюся вместо привычного черного синевато-серым. Огладил небольшую, высокую грудь хранительницы, прочертил пальцем прямую линию шрама, протянувшуюся на две ладони вниз от левой ключицы.</p><p>— Справишься хоть, джедай? — фыркнула Леди. Сдернула с него нижнюю тунику, откинула куда-то в угол просторной темной комнаты. — Я слышала, вы уже десять веков блюдете целибат.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, — Мейс отстранился, снимая оставшуюся одежду.</p><p>Это на самом деле не было проблемой. Джедаям многие тысячелетия известны техники медитаций, позволяющие усмирять желания плоти. Неизвестно, кто и когда вывернул старинный способ наизнанку. Мейс подозревал, что это был какой-нибудь особо блудливый падаван. Но благодаря ему любой джедай умеет сейчас воздействовать на свое тело и сознание так, чтобы порадовать женщину даже после тяжелой миссии. Как ни странно, иногда этот навык бывает полезен. Вот только удерживать спокойствие духа в таком состоянии нелегко…</p><p>— Да, я вижу, — иронично протянула хранительница. Ее руки соскользнули с поясницы на бедра, длинные твердые пальцы пробежались по члену, заставляя его встать уже полностью. Движением когтя она поддела головку, повела руку обратно, к основанию.</p><p>Мейс мягко надавил на плечи Леди, заставляя ее опуститься на сброшенные драпировки. Разум словно чуть отдалился, закрылся холодной пеленой и теперь коротко фиксировал детали. Например, то, насколько безупречно ситх владеет собственным телом. Когти ведь острые, он это понял, когда небрежное движение женской ладони располосовало ему кожаный пояс. А, лаская, она не оставляет ни царапины. Восхитительный контроль.</p><p>Короткий смешок показал, что его отстраненные размышления не остались тайной для Леди. Неважно. Мейс провел языком по груди хранительницы, прихватил губами сосок — совсем маленький, выделяющийся черным на красноватой коже. Прошелся ладонями по животу, по внутренней поверхности бедер. Невольно облизнул пересохшие губы: пальцы хранительницы прогладили спину вдоль позвоночника, спустились к чувствительной ложбинке на пояснице.</p><p>Сложнее всего, искусственно возбуждая себя, держать контроль над эмоциями. Тело предчувствует удовольствие, жаждет его — а сознание остается отстраненным. В теории. На практике джедай, способный сохранять спокойствие под пытками, в постели уступает собственным чувствам. Если, конечно, у него не хватает силы воли отвлекаться, чтобы усмирить их осознанно.</p><p>Скользя ладонями по телу хранительницы, Мейс думал о том, что у нее странная кожа: жесткая, плотная, похожая на защитную ткань. Она нежнее на лице, вокруг сосков и на внутренней поверхности бедер. А вот губы — Мейс снова коснулся их, провел языком от одного уголка к другому — совсем не такие мягкие, как у людей или тви’леков.<br/>Леди медленно выдохнула, теплая волна воздуха прошла по лицу. Мейс развел в стороны ее колени, обхватил движением Силы так, чтобы невидимые потоки спускались от груди к животу. Уже пальцами прочертил их путь ниже, с невольной осторожностью касаясь складок плоти.</p><p>— Вот, умеешь ведь, — хранительница изогнулась, притянула его ближе. Мейс снова обнял женщину потоками Силы и, наконец, подался бедрами вперед, входя в нее.<br/>Короткий довольный стон мешал думать о том, что ситхи пахнут иначе, чем люди: слабее и с тонкой травяной ноткой. Хотелось не гадать, пользуется ли Леди духами или испускает неизвестные феромоны, а отдаться собственным ощущениям от влажной горячей плоти, обхватившей член. Наслаждаться. Забыть о том, что это всего лишь способ получить нужную информацию, и вспомнить, что женщины у него не было, кажется, с самого начала войны.</p><p>Мейс вдохнул, затем выдохнул, усилием воли успокаивая сознание. Чуть отстранился, снова толкнулся вперед, глубже. Хранительница ухватила его за бедра, уколов когтями, вжала в себя. Запрокинула голову, ловя его губы своими. На секунду поймав взгляд желтых глаз, Мейс прочитал мелькнувшее в них торжество.</p><p>Довольна, сволочь ситхская. Получает свое и радуется. Мейс стиснул зубы, с каким-то мазохистским остервенением отставляя в сторону собственное удовольствие, двинул бедрами резче и жестче. Получил в ответ стон и впившиеся в плечи когти. Хранительница втянула воздух ноздрями, облизнулась. Ну да, теперь ей еще и кровью пахнет.<br/>Тварь…</p><p>На грани сознания шевельнулась злость. Пальцы сами дернулись сплести из потоков телекинеза еще один жгут, затянуть вокруг горла хранительницы, обрушив на нее одновременно всю Силу опытного магистра. Задавить, оглушить, заставить задыхаться — и уже тогда оттрахать так, как хочется. Чтобы стонала не от удовольствия, а от боли и страха. Чтобы не обхватывала ногами, притискивая к себе, а хрипела, дергалась судорожно, невольно пытаясь отстраниться, отползти. А потом, вбившись в содрогающееся тело в последний раз, вскрыть разум хранительницы и вырвать оттуда знание о так необходимых ему техниках Силы. И, выйдя из голокрона, отдать распоряжение увезти его, стереть из памяти живущих, чтобы пески Татуина или волны Кодая поглотили желтоглазую сволочь навсегда!</p><p>Мейс до крови закусил губу, отстраняя дурманящий гнев. Хранитель почти всемогущ в своем голокроне. Попытка задавить его голой Силой бессмысленна и смертельно опасна. Но как же хочется…</p><p>Тьма постепенно отступала, отпускала проясняющееся сознание. Мейс давно привык давить вспышки ярости, знал, как опасны они для джедая — но пальцы все еще сжимались на груди хранительницы так, что женщина-человек уже зашлась бы криком. Эта только скалится насмешливо, изгибаясь на смятом плаще в такт движениям его члена — тоже слишком резким и жестким, наверняка причиняющим боль.</p><p>Медленнее. Надо медленнее. Он не злится на Леди. Он просто выполняет еще одно задание…</p><p>Мягче и ласковее не получилось: хранительница извернулась, двинула бедрами, хриплый выдох обжег щеку — и Мейс позволил себе еще раз толкнуться глубоко и жестко, так, как хотела Тьма на грани его сознания. Еще всего один раз…</p><p>На втором движении он кончил, впившись пальцами в плечи и волосы Леди. В коротком стоне отчетливо послышался смех, и Мейс, сам того не желая, поймал взгляд довольно сощурившихся желтых глаз. В следующий миг в голове словно взвихрился смерч.</p><p>Голокронные хранители могут передать знания двумя способами. Либо научить лично, рассказать и показать, как делает живой учитель, — либо вложить информацию напрямую в разум, небрежно минуя все ментальные щиты и сминая слишком слабое или неподготовленное сознание. Леди выбрала второй путь.</p><p>Когда Мейс восстановил контроль над собственными мыслями и закончил неверными движениями Силы перебирать полученные сведения — те самые, необходимые! — он понял, что все еще лежит на обнаженной хранительнице. Только та чуть сменила позу, подперла голову рукой и с интересом следит за ним. Наслаждается спектаклем, зараза ситхская…</p><p>— Уговор соблюден, — отрывисто произнес Мейс. Поднялся неловко, чувствуя, как от непосильной нагрузки на разум ломит виски, а на плечах пульсируют жаром следы от когтей хранительницы.</p><p>— Соблюден, — согласилась та. Закинула ногу на ногу, явно не собираясь слезать со смятых одежд. Ухмыльнулась, облизнув уголок рта. — Заходи еще.</p><p>— У меня только один падаван, — отрезал Мейс, резкими движениями застегивая одежду. Он прекрасно знал, что может выйти из голокрона и полностью обнаженным, что его настоящее тело сидит сейчас с бесстрастным видом в закрытом отделе архива, и на нем никак не сказывается состояние заключенного в Силе разума. Знал, но зачем-то натягивал одну тунику поверх другой, набрасывал на плечи плащ.</p><p>— Да-да, я помню, — отмахнулась Леди. — Двое их, и только двое: один ученик и один учитель.</p><p>Мейс вскинулся, обернулся к ней, снова давя волну гнева. Да что она себе позволяет!..</p><p>— Я же чувствую, — снисходительно пояснила хранительница. — Ты хорошо прячешь Тьму, лучше многих, кого я знала, но кое-что все-таки видно…</p><p>И лукаво ухмыльнулась, прищурившись:</p><p>— Не дергайся, Лорд… или все-таки магистр? Не выдам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>